


Cover art for "the stars incline us, they do not bind us"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Art, Captivity, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squeezing in one more cover before the end of the year, this time for "the stars incline us, they do not bind us" by ikeracity & pangea. I am so in love with this fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "the stars incline us, they do not bind us"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The stars incline us, they do not bind us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635184) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/106735235559/squeezing-in-one-more-cover-before-the-end-of-the).


End file.
